The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: In honor of the Hunger Games, the Anubis kids decide to have a game themselves, minus the extreme violence and killings. Who will win?
1. Amber and Nina's Outfits

_Remember a while back when I took profiles for a Hunger Games story? Well, turns out I'm bad at making people die. So, to compromise for it, I decided that I'm going to make a Hunger Games sort of story, that I saw someone write a Glee FanFic about. It's under my favorites if you wanna check it out! And originally is was going to be one whole chapter, but I thought a bunch of short chapters was better, so :P_

Description:  In honor of the Hunger Games, the Anubis kids decide to have a game themselves, minus the extreme violence and killings. Who will win?

* * *

The Hunger Games : Sibuna Edition

_It's about an hour till the Anubis students will start their game. Everybody is getting ready. They are allowed to wear anything they want, but they cannot bring anything. All they will be given is a cell phone, which tells them which students "die" each night, and will help the teachers (Aka Trudy and Mr. Sweet) track them. And they can also be used for emergencies. But there is a Cornucopia, which holds backpacks they will need._

"What do I wear?" Amber complained, looking through her wardrobe. "I don't even want to do this stupid thing anyways! I liked the Hunger Games, but I hate running!"

Nina laughed, as she looked through her own wardrobe. She was actually trying to win this, so she needed to strategize. She soon picked out a pair of black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, a jean jacket, and a pair of pink and black running shoes.

"That outfit is so plain, Nina…" Amber said, looking at the outfit Nina had picked out. Nina smiled and rolled her eyes. "What? It's true! Any who, I think I'm just going to wear this." Amber said, holding up her own outfit.

Amber had picked out a pink t-shirt, a pink skirt, and some pink flats. She clearly wasn't trying very hard to win, but then again, she really didn't want to do it in the first place.

"We are going to be in a forest, Amber. Maybe a skirt isn't the best thing…" Nina said, taking her outfit, and walking towards the bathroom door. Amber sighed, and kept the skirt. She thought the outfit was perfect how it was. So she quickly changed while Nina was in the bathroom.

* * *

And that's your first installment of The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition! I hope you enjoyed, please review, rate, and comment! :) I will post the next chapter soon! :)

~JessIsTheBest~

PS: Follow my Twitter account for fanfiction, JessIsTheBestFF :D


	2. Fabian and Eddie's Outfits

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter__ 2_**

Fabian read the Hunger Games, and found it completely enjoyable. And when he heard they were having their own game, he was actually pretty excited. And he could tell Eddie was pretty excited too.

It only took Fabian about five minutes to pick out some decent clothes for the game. He picked out a simple black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He also grabbed a jacket, just in case it got cold. He quickly went into the bathroom to change.

Eddie didn't take a long time either. He had pretty much the same outfit as Fabian. Except his jeans were torn, and his shirt was long-sleeved. He waited for Fabian to get out of the bathroom, and as soon as he did, he went right in and changed.

"I can win this." Eddie said to himself.

* * *

I know its short, but some of them are short like that, and some of them aren't. :) Imma try an post one once a day.

~JessIsTheBest~


	3. Jerome and Alfie's Outfits

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter__ 3_**

"This is so cool!" Alfie said, grabbing his camouflage suit from his wardrobe. It was perfect, he could easily blend in.

Jerome also had a camouflage suit, and he pulled his out as well.

"Yes, it is." Jerome answered, not really paying much attention to Alfie. He put his suit on over his clothes, and grabbed an old pair of tennis shoes. "Perfect."

Alfie put on his suit as well, and also grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. He could win this; his only competition really was Jerome. Or, at least that's what he thought.

"Hey, we should work together!" Alfie suggested, putting on his shoes.

Jerome thought for a minute, and thought that was actually a pretty good idea. Alfie could help him "kill" everybody else. And getting Alfie wouldn't be very hard. But it was still a bit risky.

"Maybe."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! I'd like to see some more reviews! When I have a few more, I will post the next chappie!

~JessIsTheBest~


	4. Mara, Patricia, and Joy's Outfits

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 4_**

Just like Amber, Mara didn't really want to participate in the game. She would rather stay at Anubis and study, or read a book. But the game could have something positive. She could maybe spend some time with Jerome.

Patricia was a bit excited about it, but not extremely. It would be fun; she could maybe "kill" Eddie! How fun would that be? She smiled to herself, and looked at her clothes. She had picked out a red V-neck, a pair of black jeans, and she couldn't find her sneakers, so she had black flats.

Joy had a high interest in the game. If she found Fabes, maybe she could team up with him! The thought made her instantly smile. Nina and Fabian weren't exactly dating, so she could still get him back. But she couldn't wear a boring, plain outfit. So she picked out a cute Union Jack top, a red and blue skirt, and some red flats.

Eventually, Mara picked out a white sweater, a pair of white jeans, and white sneakers. She didn't know why she picked all white; it would make her very noticeable. But she didn't care. If she got out, she got out.

The girls all took turns in the bathroom, and soon they were all in their outfits.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	5. Mick's Outfit

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 5_**

Mick had been in Australia, but decided it was a good time to visit Anubis. He wanted to play in the Hunger Games thing they had on. His plane was running a bit late though, so he really didn't have time to change his clothes.

He had on a green shirt, shorts, and some tennis shoes on. He thought it would work.

The plane soon landed, and he headed towards Anubis house.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews so quickly tonight! And I appreciate every single one of them :) At the end of the story, I will thank everyone properly! And this chapter is probz the shortest in story.  
_

_~JessIsTheBest~ _


	6. Rules of the Game

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 6_**

After everybody changed, they all met outside of the house. Trudy was standing there, as well as Mr. Sweet. They thought this would be good for the kids.

"Alright guys, ready?" Mr. Sweet asked, and everybody nodded. He took out a bag, and handed them each a cell phone. It wasn't a very good one, but it would do.

"This cell phone is very important, do not lose it! At the end of the day, it will message you with the list of people who were "killed" that day. It also works as a GPS for us, so we can track you. And if any kind of emergency happens, my number is on there, so don't be afraid to call!" Mr. Sweet said. "Now for the rules!"

Trudy was to tell the rules. She smiled, and began.

"Since Mr. Sweet covered the cell phones, I don't think I have to cover that. Anyways, you guys will spend two nights in the woods (It is Friday afternoon, the game ends on Sunday). Every player will have a marker with their name on it. To "kill" a person, you have to get their marker. Please, no major violence here, we don't want anybody getting severely injured. And also keep the marker, so we know who "kills" who." Trudy said. "If your marker is taken, you are to come back to the house. Your cell phone will help you get back."

Mr. Sweet cut in.

"And the game will end either when one person is left, or on Sunday afternoon. If there is a tie, we will have some sort of tie-breaker." Mr. Sweet said. "Now follow me!"

The kids quickly followed Mr. Sweet, who was leading them to the entrance of the forest. The forest was pretty big, big enough to get lost in. And it wasn't far from Anubis either, it was in walking distance.

When they reached the forest, the kids noticed that there were ten backpacks on a table.

"There are ten backpacks, each with your name on it. Please, only take your backpack! It has everything you'll need. This includes a sleeping bag, a ration of food, water, and a first-aid kit. There should be enough food and water to support you through the days." Mr. Sweet said. He then handed them their markers, which they could clip onto their shirts or jacket.

Mick soon ran over, and joined the crowd. Nobody knew he was coming, so everybody was shocked when he came over.

"Mick, you are late! We just finished instructions!" Mr. Sweet said, a bit angry.

"Sorry, my plane was late, and I already know what to do. Trudy told me." Mick said. Mr. Sweet sighed, and handed him his marker and cell phone.

"Are you guys ready now?" Mr. Sweet asked, and everybody nodded. "Then on your marks, get set, go!"

* * *

_Next chapter is the Hunger Games! And I think I mentioned this, but this story is already finished, at around 5,400 words. And I think there is around 26 chapters that will be here. It does focus on everyone though, not just 1-2 people :)  
_

_~JessIsTheBest~ _


	7. Teaming Up

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 7_**

Nina didn't think it would be so hard. She hardly had gotten past the Cornucopia, and she already managed to cut herself thanks to a branch while running. But she was able to get away, far away, with her backpack. And she had also been able to get Amber out.

Amber pretty much just stood there, not wanting to get into any trouble. Eddie and Jerome had gotten into a bit of a fight by the Cornucopia, and she wanted to stay away. Alfie had wanted to help her, but if he did, he would have lost. So he had got his backpack and left.

Mara had joined forces with Patricia for the time being, and they got Joy out. Well, Patricia did. Joy had tried her best, but she was more focusing on Fabian then the game. So that was most likely the reason she lost.

Mick had avoided pretty much everyone, grabbing his backpack and running the opposite direction of everybody else.

Fabian had followed Nina, already worrying about her. Nina had gone right into the Cornucopia, not waiting a second. He had been able to get his backpack without anybody bothering him.

"Nina, where are you?" Fabian shouted, knowing that might let people know where he is. But he cared more about Nina.

Nina had heard him, but decided to say nothing; she didn't want to get caught. She wanted to win. But she was pretty nervous right now, and Fabian usually helped her when she was nervous. So she walked towards his voice, and quickly found him.

"Nina!" Fabian said, instantly smiling and giving her a hug. She winced, due to the cut on her side. He quickly let go of her, and Nina pointed to her side, her shirt stained from blood. She had few tears in her eyes as well.

"What happened?" Fabian asked concerned, already taking out his backpack and getting his first-aid kit out. She took a deep breath, and told him about running, and hitting a branch. He had noticed a branch hit her while she was running, but thought nothing of it. And before he could have asked her if she was alright, she was gone.

He opened the small first-aid kit, and took out a wipe, and a bandage.

"Can you lift your shirt up a bit Nina?" Fabian asked her, and she did as told. The cut wasn't too bad, but it was still bleeding a bit. He ripped the wipe packet open, and quickly wiped her cut. She winced again. The wipe stung.

After wiping her cut, he put a bandage on her.

"There ya go." Fabian said, putting his first-aid kit away. She couldn't help but smile at him. He obviously cared about her. And she cared about him.

"Thanks Fabian." Nina said, still smiling, but not even noticing. Fabian smiled back at her.

"You're welcome. And Nina, would you like, to maybe, team up?" Fabian asked, a bit nervously. After they broke up, things were a bit awkward between them. But he still loved Nina, it never changed. And he was pretty sure that Nina still loved him.

Nina nodded.

* * *

_The Hunger Games have started, and Nina & Fabian have teamed up, oooo! What will happen next? :D Please review, so I know what ya think! :)  
_

_~JessIsTheBest~ _


	8. She's Out!

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 8_**

"Patricia, I hear someone!" Mara said, hearing footsteps behind her. They weren't close, but she knew they weren't that far. Patricia quickly picked up her backpack, and threw Mara hers. But before they could even start running, somebody grabbed Mara's marker.

Mara quickly turned around, and saw that Alfie had gotten it.

"Alfie!" Mara said when she saw him. He smirked, and clutched her marker. He soon moved past her, and started chasing Patricia, who had already run pretty far. Mara sighed, and walked back the way she came. The game had only started an hour or two ago.

She soon reached the house, where she was greeted by Joy and Amber.

* * *

_Whoop! Chapter 9 coming soon!_

_~JessIsTheBest~ _


	9. A Bit of a Fight

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 9_**

Jerome and Eddie were instant enemies in the game. After they got away from the Cornucopia, they quickly met again. And when they did, things got a bit violent.

Jerome tackled Eddie, trying to get his marker. But Eddie refused to let him, and pinned him against a tree, and then tried to grab Jerome's. But Jerome kicked him hard in the shin, making him let go. They fought like this for a while, until they both heard chatter nearby. So they both shushed up, and went their own ways.

* * *

_Whoop! Chapter 10 coming soon! And House of Anubis got some new cast members (Sadly, Nina nor Mick will be returning to s3...)! We have Alexandra Shipp, who will play a new girl from America (sounds a bit like Nina if you ask me, and her traits match her as well...) that will have a big role in Sibuna. Her name is KT Push. (Yeah, weird name..) And we also have Louisa C. Burnham who will play a new British student, Willow, who she described as the "Kooky Flower Girl"! She shall be intresting! I just hope they don't touch Fabina... :/ Anywho, write you later!  
_

_~JessIsTheBest~_

_PS: This means no Moy..._


	10. Some Sleep

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 10_**

Nina shivered. It was pitch dark, and freezing cold. She didn't really like the night. Fabian quickly noticed that she was cold, and gave her his jacket. She smiled, and told him that he needed it. So instead, she took out her backpack, and grabbed her sleeping bag from it.

"You should sleep, Nina." Fabian said, looking over at her. Nina was pretty tired; she had been running around since the game started. But she wanted to win, and sleeping wouldn't help. But she knew she would eventually need some sleep, so she nodded, and laid down in her sleeping bag.

She was out within minutes.

Fabian wanted to stay to keep watch. But he eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

_Just to say, these chapters are sometimes very short. That's just how I wrote the story. I'm sorry if they are too short, but that's how it is. But thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! _

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	11. Sleeping Wasn't Smart

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 11_**

Patricia was still walking around, looking to see who had fallen asleep, since it would be easy to get their markers.

Soon, she found both Nina and Fabian asleep. She smiled to herself, and quietly tiptoed towards them. Nina heard though, and at first, tried to wake Fabian up. But he stayed asleep, so she quickly grabbed her things, and ran off. Patricia was able to get ahold of Fabian's marker.

"Fabian, I got you!" Patricia yelled into his ears, making him jump.

"Dang it Patricia! I wa- Hey, where did Nina go?" Fabian said, looking around.

"She tried waking you, when you didn't wake up, she ran off." Patricia said. Fabian sighed, grabbed his phone out of his backpack, and started his way out of the forest.

Now, Patricia started looking for Nina. She couldn't have gone too far. She ran the direction Nina went, but after running for quite a bit, she couldn't find her. So she decided to take a nap of her own.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	12. They're Out!

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 12_**

_Beep beep._

Jerome heard his cell phone ring, so he quickly took it out. Mr. Sweet had sent the list of people who had "died".

_Amber Millington_

_Joy Mercer_

_Mara Jaffray _

_Fabian Rutter_

Jerome frowned at Mara's name. He would have like to team up with her, since they were kind of dating. But he knew he couldn't do anything about that now. He was stuck alone, unless he teamed up with Alfie.

Alfie was sitting in a tree, looking at the list Mr. Sweet sent them. He wasn't shocked at any of the names. Maybe Fabians, but not anybody elses. And he wasn't shocked at Maras, because he had been the one to get her out.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	13. He's Out!

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 13_**

Morning struck. Nobody else had gotten out yet. Nina, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick were still in the game.

Mick had stayed away from everyone. He figured if he stayed away, nobody would find him. Which so far, seemed to be working. Nobody had seen him since the beginning of the game. But he needed to start getting people out.

He started walking around, and soon enough, he found Alfie, who was eating some of his ration. Mick knew if he stayed quiet, he could probably grab Alfie's marker.

So he walked behind Alfie quietly, and slowly reached his hand towards his marker. He was about to take it, but somebody had been able to take his marker.

Jerome had followed him, and he had figured he could somehow get Mick out. Mick let go of Alfie's marker, and turned around. He sighed, looking at his marker in Jerome's hand. He quickly took out his phone, and left the area.

"Thanks Jerome." Alfie said, adjusting his marker. "So, are we teaming up then?" Alfie asked him.

_"Sure Alfie."_

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	14. Thanks to Patricia

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 14_**

Eddie got out, thanks to Patricia, around Saturday afternoon. And she had done it pretty sneakily.

She had seen Eddie, who was at the time, drinking out of one of his water bottles. She originally was going to just take the marker, but Eddie had seen her. He instantly smiled at her. Patricia smiled back.

"Hey slime ball." Patricia said, going over to him, still smiling.

"Hello Yacker." Eddie said with a bit of a smirk. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"So, did you get anybody out?" Eddie had asked her. He had been able to get no one out. He almost got Jerome out, but Jerome had almost gotten him out as well.

"Yeah, I got Joy and Fabian out. Almost Nina too, but she ran off." Patricia said. Eddie could believe it. She was sneaky, always had been. But he was still a bit surprised that he didn't get anybody out. "Did you get anyone out?"

"Nope!" Eddie replied.

Patricia laughed a bit, and then had hugged him. This was a part of her sneaky plan. Eddie hugged her back, and while they were hugging, she grabbed his marker, and Eddie didn't even notice.

When they pulled apart, she dangled his marker in front of her.

"Well I outsmarted you." Patricia said, with her own smirk on her face. Eddie looked to where his marker had been, making sure it was his that Patricia had. His marker was gone. Eddie was out. And he was pretty disappointed. "Sorry slime ball." Patricia said, and she quickly ran off.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	15. A Bit of Fabina

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 15_**

Nina was beat. After seeing Patricia, she had run for quite a while. She ran even after Patricia went the other way. And she had passed out from exhaustion only seconds after she stopped.

After waking up in the afternoon, she decided to check her phone. She knew Mr. Sweet had sent the list by now. She opened her phone, and looked.

_Amber Millington_

_Joy Mercer_

_Mara Jaffray_

_Fabian Rutter_

She wondered if anybody else had gotten out since then. She then heard another beep from her phone, and saw she had another message. She quickly checked it.

_Hey Neens. I snuck onto Mr. Sweet's phone, so shush… Are you alright? –Fabian_

Nina smiled, knowing it couldn't have been easy to get Mr. Sweets phone. She texted back.

_Yeah, just really tired. Apparently I was tired enough that I passed out…_

Nina sent the text, and soon got a reply.

_:( That tired, huh? Well, I think Mr. Sweet is coming back, so I wouldn't text back. I, I love you Neens, be careful. –Fabian_

She couldn't believe it. He said he loved her. And she texted him back, ignoring the warning he gave.

_I love you too._

Fabian was about to put the phone back, but noticed that it beeped again. He checked it again quickly, and read the message.

She loved him! This made him feel so, happy! Maybe after the game was over, he would ask her out again.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	16. Joy's Jealous

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 16_**

"Go Fabian, trying to get Fabina back!" Amber said, when Fabian told her about the texts. He didn't really want to tell Amber, but she had noticed him on Mr. Sweet's phone, and he had been smiling. So she had to know what was up.

When Joy heard this, she was a bit upset. She wanted Jabian to happen, not Fabina. Jabian sounded better to her anyways. She sighed loudly, and Amber looked at her.

"Joy, please. We all know you love Fabian, but he doesn't love you. He loves Nina! And he just admitted it to her! And she loves him too!" Amber said, looking away and back at Fabian. Fabian looked down. He never loved Joy the way he loved Nina. They had just been friends.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	17. A Trap

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 17_**

Alfie's phone beeped, and he quickly took it out. It was night. He checked the list.

_Mick Campbell _

_Eddie Miller_

"Wow, Eddie's out. I thought he would last. So that means just us, Nina, and Patricia." Alfie said, putting his phone away. Jerome looked up, he had been thinking to himself. He knew he could probably get one of the girls out.

"Yeah, I thought Nina and Patricia would be out by now. We're almost out of time." Jerome said, taking out his backpack and eating a bit of his own ration.

Alfie had already finished most of his ration, so he was saving it. He had a lot of water left though.

"How should we get the girls out?" Alfie asked.

Jerome thought for a second, but couldn't think of anything. Nina was a bit like Rue, always hiding, so he thought of maybe trapping her somehow. Patricia was a bit like Katniss, always running. But Katniss was never caught.

"Well, I have no idea on Patricia, but I think we can get Nina." Jerome said, after he finished eating.

"How?" Alfie asked curiously.

"Easy. We leave a trap, and lure her there." Jerome replied.

Alfie agreed.

"I know just how to trap her."

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	18. Some Thoughts

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 18_**

Patricia was still not asleep. It was pretty late, but she knew either Jerome or Alfie would probably come after her. She wasn't sure if Nina would. She climbed up a tree, and brought her stuff with her.

Maybe she would be able to get out Jerome or Alfie. If she thought smart enough, she could maybe even get them both out. Then, it would just be her and Nina. But how could she get them?

She started jumping from tree to tree, in search of one of the boys.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	19. The Final 2

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 19_**

She eventually found the boys. They were talking pretty loud. She heard them talking about Nina, and trapping her.

If she left the boys alone, they would take out Nina for her. And then, she could get them out. She could win this! But she might not be able to find them again. So, she decided she needed to make a move now.

She slowly climbed down the tree, making sure not to make a peep. But when she got to the ground, she slipped on some mud, and she fell. Jerome and Alfie heard, and went over to investigate. Patricia quickly got up, and started running away.

"Look, there's Patricia!" Alfie said, and they both started chasing her. Patricia kept on her feet, running as fast as she possibly could. She refused to be beaten by them.

Patricia had an idea, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't work. But it was her only option. She started running in a different direction, knowing both boys were chasing her. She was aiming straight towards a tree.

Jerome and Alfie weren't paying attention to their surroundings. They were busy focusing on Patricia. So she figured if she went towards the tree, and she moved right before she hit it, maybe the boys would hit the tree. Then she could get away.

When she was just about to hit the tree, she swiftly went the other way. Seconds later, she heard a bang. Alfie had run straight into the tree. Jerome had almost, but he stopped himself before he did. Knowing she would get away, Jerome took Alfie's marker and started running towards Patricia.

Patricia heard Jerome catching up to her, but she couldn't run any faster. And before she had the chance to think of another plan, Jerome grabbed her marker.

"No! I'm going to get back at you someday Clarke!" Patricia said, sighing. Jerome smirked, and realized something. Only he and Nina were left.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	20. Bet On It

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 20_**

Everybody who was at Anubis was betting on the winner. They did it behind Trudy and Mr. Sweets' back though, just in case they wouldn't allow it. Everybody but Fabian, Amber, and Patricia thought Jerome was going to win. And if you didn't notice, all three of them are Sibunas. They know what Nina was capable of. She could win. The only reason Alfie wasn't voting for Nina was because Jerome was his best friend.

"Okay, so if Nina wins, the people who voted for her get the money, and if Jerome wins, the people who voted for him get the money. Okay?" Eddie said, counting the money everybody put in. There was a decent amount of cash.

Fabian was able to get ahold of Mr. Sweets phone again, and quickly texted Nina.

_Hey Nina, wanted to let you know that only you and Jerome are left now! I'm betting on you :) –Fabian_

Fabian figured she was asleep when she didn't reply, so he put the phone back. He sure hoped Nina would win.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	21. Needing A Plan

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 21_**

Nina was sound asleep in a tree. She didn't know that only Jerome was left. She had found out that Eddie and Mick were out, but she thought Alfie and Patricia were still in the game.

She heard her phone beep, causing her to wake. So she took it out, and checked it.

_Hey Nina, wanted to let you know that only you and Jerome are left now! I'm betting on you :) –Fabian_

Nina smiled at the message. Only her and Jerome now. She had till tomorrow afternoon to catch him. That wasn't long. But how could she catch Jerome? He was so sneaky, and devious.

She thought for a bit, and figured she could catch him sometime tomorrow. It was late, she wanted to go back to sleep.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	22. Looking

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 22_**

_BOOM!_

It was pouring outside, and it was only the early morning. Nina woke up to the thunder. She sighed, she was soaked.

Jerome, on the other hand, was still asleep, not waking up from the pouring rain. He was a pretty heavy sleeper. A little rain wouldn't wake him.

Nina could catch him now, but she had no idea where he was.

She climbed out of the tree, and put away her sleeping bag. She needed to find Jerome, and get this thing over with. Then she could go take a warm shower, and get out of her dirty clothes. Her clothes were ripped from running into many trees and branches, and she had scratches all over. Nothing was as bad as the cut earlier in the game though.

Nina started walking, looking to see if maybe Jerome was around. No luck. He could be on the completely other side of the forest. But she kept walking.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	23. Jerome's Plan

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 23_**

Jerome woke up soon after Nina had. The rain had waked him up as well. He stretched, and slowly sat up.

He had thought of a plan yesterday to get Nina, so he decided to start setting it up. Then the game would end, and he would be the victor.

He walked a bit north, and then decided it was the perfect place. He was going to use a basic trap. All he needed was some rope, which he had found lying around earlier. He tied the end of it to a branch, and let the rest of the rope hang down. Then, he took the end hanging down, and tied it into a knot, making a circle with the rope's end.

The trap would be set off when Nina's foot stepped in the circle. When she did, it would go make her go upside down, and she would be hanging from her foot. Then he could grab her marker. Easy as pie.

But Jerome would have to lure Nina there. She wouldn't just come. But what would lure her? Fabian's voice would, but obviously Fabian isn't here. Oh wait! He had it!

He could scream for help, and make himself sound like he was in pain. Nina wouldn't stay away; she would totally help if Jerome was hurt. She was just that kind of person. He could sit a bit farther then the rope, and she would run right into the trap, as long as she same from the direction he hoped for.

So, Jerome sat a bit away from the rope, and screamed, clutching his leg.

This would totally work.

* * *

_Only 5 more chapters after this! I really want to get 100 reviews on the story (It has 87 right now I believe), and that means I only need 13 more reviews! :D Oh, and there will be another chapter with 'Thank You's and stuff. I'm going to do that at the end of each of my stories now :) _

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	24. Not Exactly a Win

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 24_**

Nina heard a scream, making her stop in her tracks. It sounded like Jerome was hurt. At first, Nina just thought it was a trick. But when the screaming didn't stop, she was convinced he was hurt.

"JEROME?" Nina yelled, hoping he would tell her where he was.

"NINA! HELP! I-I THINK I BROKE MY ANKLE!" Jerome yelled, fake fear in his voice. Of course, Nina didn't know it was fake fear. So she ran towards Jerome's voice, until she screamed herself.

She had stepped right into Jerome's trap. And she could hear him snickering.

"OW JEROME LEMME DOWN! THAT HURT!" Nina yelled, not exactly lying. It hurt, I mean, how could it not? Hanging by your foot isn't exactly comfortable.

"I will once I get your marker." Jerome said, walking over to her. She struggled, trying to get out of the trap. But then she remembered something, something that would help her get out of the mess she was in.

She knew how to get out of the trap. And she quickly did so, and she fell right down. But she was able to land safely, and she quickly stood up.

"How did you…?" Jerome asked, confused at how Nina got out of his trap. He didn't think she could. But before she could answer, he started running.

Nina soon followed, chasing him at full speed.

* * *

_Only 4 more chapters after this! I really want to get 100 reviews on the story (It has 94__ right now I believe), and that means I only need 6 more reviews! :D Oh, and there will be another chapter with 'Thank You's and stuff. I'm going to do that at the end of each of my stories now :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	25. It's Almost Over

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 25_**

"It seems as if Nina is chasing Jerome!" Mr. Sweet said, looking at his phone GPS. He was glad that he picked the waterproof phones, since it was still raining.

"Yes, Nina is totally going to beat Jerome!" Patricia said.

"Yay Nina!" Amber said, clapping her hands.

"I knew she could do it…" Fabian thought to himself.

Now it was just a matter of time before the victor would be declared.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	26. The Winner!

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 26_**

Jerome couldn't believe that Nina could run so fast. He could run pretty fast himself though. Maybe he could pull the same trick Patricia had pulled on them. But he didn't think it was smart, Nina would probably tell Fabian, and Fabian would end up hurting him. Though he was probably already in for it; he did pull a nasty trick on her.

But that's how the Hunger Games was, full of tricks.

Jerome kept running, hoping that he could get away from Nina. But Nina kept chasing him. She refused to let herself stop.

But after a while, both of them stopped, exhausted.

"You thought I would be easy to catch..." Nina said, panting. Jerome looked up at her; she has a smirk on her face. He never thought…

"No, I didn't. But I'm going to beat you Martin." Jerome said, starting to run towards her. Nina saw him, and kept the smirk on her face. She moved out of his way, and he went running straight forward, and she ran the other way. "Hey, not fair!" Jerome said, quickly switching directions, now chasing Nina.

Or, at least he thought he was.

Nina had gone around in a circle, so now she was right behind Jerome. And guess what she did?

She grabbed his marker successfully.

"Hey Jerome." Nina said, making Jerome jump and turn around. He saw his marker and her hand.

"I almost had you! Dang!" Jerome said, and he started walking back to the house.

Nina had won!

* * *

_OMG I got 111 reviews, sweet number :D Thank you guys so much, I love you people! :) Only one chapter left about this :P But afterwards I will have one more chapter for thanking people :)  
~JessIsTheBest~_


	27. A Happy Ending

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

**_Chapter 27 - Final Chapter_**

When Nina finally got back, the house cheered and Fabian hugged her.

"I knew you could do it, Neens." Fabian whispered into her ear. Nina smiled.

Fabian let go of her, and looked back down.

"Nina… I… Um…About…" Fabian looked back up at her.

Nina looked at him curiously, not exactly sure what he was saying. And Fabian, knowing he was bad with talking to girls, decided just to say it.

"Nina, could we try the girlfriend/boyfriend thing again?"

And knowing just how to reply, she kissed him, and the house erupted in cheers once more.

* * *

_Aweee, the end :( Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I am so happy! :D I got 123 reviews right now, pretty cool number XD Next chapter will be full of thank yous and such! _

_So, did you like the story? Was there something you would have changed? Leave your comments, and I will write back to you through PMs. :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	28. Thank Yous

The Hunger Games: Sibuna Edition

Hi guys! Like I said, this is just a Thank You chapter, no story here :(

First, I want to thank the following people for following the story:

-Bluberrymuffin

-BrokenUnableToFix

-Camlove18

-Catz r the all the best

-Cescp14

-DMonsterz

-Doe Charmer

-Dragonclaw11

-FabianNina4eva4568

-Fruitynf

-HOAForever35

-Hoarocker101

-Iheartmaroon5

-Ishy415

-Jaybail

-Jessismeh

-K drama queen

-Karaliza76

-KarateC18

-Katniss500-sibuna

-KittlyAbz

-Kittykatkitkat

-Lulalulale

-Miss Taco (Love that name XD)

-Mysteryofanubis

-NAVAGIRL

-Nightlover2

-OsnapitzCori7110

-Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb (Love that too XD)

-SabunaSweetiexox

-Sibunagirl-0331

-Sibunaismylife

-Tabyylynn

-The Other Side of Sanity

-THGHOAlover

-TRIX19

Next, I want to thank these people for putting the story in their favorites:

-Bluberrymuffin

-BrokenUnableToFix

-CRAZYbutLOVABLE

-Crazyinlove395

-CruellaDeVille

-Fan2anubis

-HOAForever35

-Hoarocker101

-HopeSibunaFabinaForever

-Iheartmaroon5 (I just LOVE Maroon 5 3)

-Ishy415

-K drama queen

-Karaliza76

-KarateC18

-KlarizaClaytonFan

-Lulalulale

-Mysteryofanubis

-Nightlover2

-OsnapitzCori7110

-PEMDrizzle

-Sibunagirl-0331

-TRIX19

-XxForeverLoveAusllyxX

And of course I want to thank all the reviewers! I would name them, but there are too many for me to go through, and you can see the reviews anyways :) But thank you very much!

I also want to thank my friends Lucy and Lizzy for proofreading and such, they are the greatest people ever! Lucy has a FanFiction account, which is L. Boyd, and Lizzy doesn't have a FanFiction, but her Twitter is Nickname555.

This story is by far my most popular story, ahead of "Memories Fade" and "Beastly". This story does have over 11,500 views! That's a lot! :)

Well, this is the end of my thank yous! Write you soon!

~JessIsTheBest~


End file.
